Songs About Uspart 3
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: This a third part to the Songs About Us series. It is a song fic that explores the relationship between House and Cuddy. Based on the song Nobody Knows Me Like You by Phil Vassar. Plase R&R.


6/7/2007

"Songs About Us-Part 3"

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Nobody Knows Me Like You". It's written by Jeff Smith, Phil Vassar and Julie Wood-Vassar. The song comes from Phil's CD "Shaken Not Stirred". I'm making no money from this. I don't own House, or Cuddy, David Shore does.

A/N: This is for St-Jimmy1669, thanks so much for the encouragement to write a third part!

A/N 2: This is un-beta'd. My apologies if House or Cuddy seem OOC. Forgive me if the ending is a bit off, bit I think it fits. I hope that this story fits the song.

Rating: T

House wasn't a man for romantic gestures, but every once in a while he could be romantic. Both he and Cuddy knew this, but this was all about to change, at least for this once particular night.

Tonight was a special night, a night just for himself and his best friend and lover, Lisa Cuddy. Tonight was the night he was going to propose to her.

House had loved Cuddy since as long as he could remember. They didn't start off as lovers; they shared a strong friendship through out the years. It was this strong friendship that had seen them through their share of ups and downs. After the infarction, when Stacy had left him, Cuddy was there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart and life and mend them back together. The bond that they shared because of this heartbreak that House experienced had only strengthened their friendship with each other.

This strong friendship over the years soon turned into love. The love that he felt for Cuddy was stronger and deeper than anything he had ever known. Nothing could break these bonds of friendship and love that held them together.

He was at home and it was 6:00p.m. and had just finished showering. He proceeded to his room where he dressed in a pair of nice blue jeans, an ironed button down blue dress shirt, a sport jacket to go overtop and nice tennis shoes. House even put on cologne. House looked at his watch; Cuddy would be here at 7:00p.m. He popped a few Vicodin pills, grabbed his cane and limped out of the bedroom and into his kitchen. House made sure that he had the box in his jacket pocket.

He looked around his kitchen and eventually the entire apartment and nodded his head in satisfaction, but not before he made himself a whiskey tumbler to calm his nerves. Cuddy was going to be surprised; House had actually cleaned his apartment! It wasn't so much as House cleaned his apartment, as much as Wilson had hired a cleaning service to clean his apartment that day while House was at work.

Since House had few cooking skills, he had asked Wilson to do all of the cooking for that evening. Wilson agreed to do so and had brought over dinner and desert earlier that evening. Lucky for House, Cuddy had never tasted Wilson's cooking before; she was in for yet another surprise! The only thing that House had done to help prepare for the dinner was to go out and buy 2 of the most expensive bottle of red and white wine he could find and to set the table using Wilson's very fine china and silverware.

He limped over to the refrigerator and opened it and made sure that the bottles of wine were thoroughly chilled as were the red wine glasses that were sitting in the freezer above. House left the kitchen and looked at his watch, which read 6:30p.m.

House went around his apartment and carefully lit all of the small, votive vanilla and jasmine scented candles that adorned not only his living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom but his bedroom as well. It was almost 7:00p.m. by the time this was finished, he had turned on his CD player which was playing the CD "Shaken Not Stirred" by his favorite country artist Phil Vassar.

7:00p.m. rolled around a few moments later and in strolled Cuddy. She looked very tired. She had had a very long day at work and all she really wanted to do was to take a long bubble bath and go to sleep early. Cuddy couldn't remember the last time that she had had an evening just to herself, an evening to relax and not worry about work. Well, for Cuddy, tonight was that night!

Cuddy was speechless, as she dropped her briefcase and took in the sight before her. She smelled all of the votive candles giving off a beautiful relaxing scent which almost immediately calmed her down. Cuddy looked at her lover and best friend House sitting there on the couch watching her take in all of this. House smiled at her as she walked over to the couch and sat down and then handed her a glass of white wine. They each took a sip of wine and smiled at each other.

House looked in his lover's eyes and saw tiredness, surprise, shock and most of all love. House kissed her deeply and she moaned softy. Coming up for air, they rested their foreheads against each other and smiled once again. House then took off her heels and began to massage her tired feet. Cuddy could feel the tension just melt away. After this, they just relaxed and said nothing, quietly drinking the bottle of white wine together.

After several minutes of being quiet, Cuddy's stomach grumbled and they both laughed out loud. They got up and headed for the kitchen where Cuddy saw a wonderful array of food. The table was adorned with fine china including silverware, chilled red wine glasses, a bottle of chilled red wine which sat in the middle, and lots of food.

After sitting down and eating, House and Cuddy went back to the living room where House put on the favorite movie that he and Cuddy loved. It was by this time that the red bottle of wine was half way gone. Both House and Cuddy were a bit tipsy even after all of the wine that they had already drank before hand. They laughed a lot through out the movie and it made House smile to hear Cuddy laugh. Her laugh was full of happiness, peace, and relaxation. And Cuddy was also a bit drunk, which made House happy because it relaxed her. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

When the credits were rolling across the screen, House asked Cuddy if she would like to hear some songs. Taking a small sip of her red wine, she smiled at him. House limped over to the piano and sat down and began to play Cuddy some songs. He played Bach, Beethoven, and lots of other songs. House played all of the songs that Cuddy knew including a few that she didn't know.

Before starting into the next song, House dry swallowed two pills and smiled at Cuddy. Usually when House performed for her, he closed his eyes and let the music take him away. Cuddy loved to watch him play; he was at peace even if only for few moments. Hearing him play gave Cuddy so much peace and joy that she closed her eyes and got lost in the music just as he did.

Then he began to play. Cuddy hadn't heard House sing much, she loved it when he did sing, and he had such a wonderful voice. Cuddy closed her eyes and began to relax. Cuddy didn't recognize the song, but that was fine by her.

Just as he was going to start singing, House looked at her and spoke her name. Her eyes came open and she looked at House. His eyes were full of deep love for her. He was smiling and she could see that he was truly happy. House told her not to close her eyes and he began to sing and play.

_If I said I'd be fine on my own_

_Oh no, it wouldn't be true_

_I'd be half the man that I am_

_Oh nobody knows me like you_

_So many troubles in this crazy, crazy world_

_And sometimes it's just too much _

_But without a word out of nowhere you come_

_And heal me with your touch _

_I feel your love in all I do_

_Nobody knows me like you. _

_BRIDGE_

_Years will come and go by _

_Baby we'll laugh and we'll cry_

_But we'll take on this life in style_

_You melt me with your smile_

_(Piano solo)_

_So many worries in this crazy, crazy world _

_And sometimes it's just too much _

_Without a word out of nowhere you come _

_And heal me with your touch_

_So turn down the lights_

_Do what you do_

_Oh nobody knows me like you_

_Nobody knows me like you_

By the time the last note on the piano had been hit, tears of joy were flowing down Cuddy's face. She was smiling happily through her tears as she looked at House. He looked at her and smiled back.

House got up and went over to the couch where Cuddy sat and leaned down and kissed her deeply and they both moaned in response to the kiss and to the wine they had been drinking all night long. It was a kiss full of love, and passion. As they broke the kiss, they each took a sip of the wine from their glasses and smiled at each other.

A few moments later, House got up and refilled their wine glasses. They had decided to have desert which was cheesecake, New York style. Before he came back into the living room, he got out the small box, took out the ring and placed the ring on top of the piece of cheese cake that was for Cuddy.

House first brought out the wine glasses and then he brought out the cheesecake. Cuddy who by this time was tinkering around on House's piano was pleasantly surprised to see the cheesecake in front of her. They both enjoyed their cheesecake and wine.

Cuddy gasped suddenly as she saw the ring and she started to cry again. House waited until Cuddy had dried her tears somewhat and then he smiled at her. House then picked up the ring and said "Will you marry me, Cuddy?"

With those words, Cuddy leaned forward and kissed House deeply. At the end of the kiss, House put the ring on her finger and smiled as she began to cry again. House kissed her as she cried tears of joy. As her tears subsided, they smiled once again at each other. They got up from the couch and headed for House's bedroom where they made love many times over to each other and they truly showed one another that "Nobody Knows Me Like You".


End file.
